starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Meco
PsiSeveredHead 19:50, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Overuse of links "However, whatever the success against the Terrans, the Zerg were still intently focused on the Protoss. The Swarm's "big break" would come on Char. On Char, the Dark Templar Zeratul assassinated the Cerebrate Zasz, resulting in the destruction of the Garm Brood. The Protoss had struck a keenly felt victory, but it was also their undoing. A brief psychic link had formed between Zeratul and the Overmind at the moment of Zasz's death." I don't know if you added a lot of links here, but there's no need to link any article more than once per paragraph. (Char, Zeratul and Zasz are all over-linked here.) PsiSeveredHead 19:27, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Timul IV Yeah, there's a source; link is at the bottom. Text is here: "The Zerg use these massive creatures as living tanks. Their immense mandibles have a monomolecular edge, enabling them to cut through armored vehicles and infantry alike. A handful of these creatures are believed to have been responsible for the death of an entire Confederate garrison on Timul IV. The best way to deal with these beasts is from the air." Unfortunately, most pages on the wiki need to be properly referenced (that is, most are not properly referenced at the moment). PsiSeveredHead 23:01, 27 October 2007 (UTC) : Hmm. Unfortunately the B.net strat guide doesn't say if that was the first time Terrans met the Ultralisk or not. I was thinking it was from a novel or something. --Meco 23:05, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh, good point. In that case, it's such an unimportant piece of information we can just remove it from the article. PsiSeveredHead 23:27, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Scratchpad The source is simply battle.net. The information is over six years old now, and is basically impossible to retrieve except from such an archive. (The information used to randomly appear on battle.net headers, so even the Internet Archive won't have it.) PsiSeveredHead 03:57, 28 October 2007 (UTC) *2001-12-21. NEWS FOR Sunday, December 31, 2000. Infoceptor. Accessed 2007-10-29. "NEWS FOR Thursday, December 21, 2000 Another SC Trivia - Deathwing @ 20:37:37 EST If Blizzard isn't producing a Starcraft sequel, they sure are throwing a lot of hints about such a product. First were rumors, followed by a suggestive Map of the Month and now an onslaught of suggestive trivia. Here’s another of such questions courtesy of Per Jensen: Q. What armament is the new standard issue side arm for UED infantry? A. The C-150 "Ronin" Sximilar to the two questions which asked for the new main armaments of the firebat and marine, this is another one that suggests new UED equipment." It isn't much, but there's more evidence of the Battle.net trivia here. PsiSeveredHead 14:38, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Raszagal ... help! I'm trying to ref her page, and all of a sudden it seems the reference template isn't working (from ref #7 downwards). I have no idea what's going on here? Could you figure this out? PsiSeveredHead 22:49, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Oh, never mind. Found the error. Believe me, it looked really bad though. PsiSeveredHead 22:52, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Probe tensing I noticed the new Probe edit, and thought the tensing seemed odd, although it does agree with the current policy. Please see what I've written here: Help_talk:Policy#Tense. PsiSeveredHead 23:47, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Prototion to Sysop Congratulations, you are now a sysop! PsiSeveredHead 23:18, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Fwd: If you need wiki help (or see a need for it) I was contacted today by JoePlay, who cleaned up some problems with the wiki. (I don't know if any of you use the Gaming Wikia skin, but it was basically illegible until he fixed it.) PsiSeveredHead 00:49, 27 December 2007 (UTC) The Message If there is anything I can do to help (mainly from of a technical/design standpoint), let me know on my talk page. If there is anything else you need help with or have questions about, don't hesitate to message me. I am a Wikia Helper after all. =) JoePlay (talk) 00:45, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Need to send you an email Hey Meco, I need to send you an email sometime. PsiSeveredHead 01:30, 5 January 2008 (UTC) : I've enabled my e-mail in the user settings. Try it now. Meco 03:52, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Proposed overhaul of the Main Page Mikael Grizzly has proposed an overhaul of the main page for the wiki here: User:MikaelGrizzly%5CMPDraft. Please tell me what you think. PsiSeveredHead 15:25, 26 January 2008 (UTC) There's a discussion of new wiki technology and how it can affect the new page design. PsiSeveredHead 23:42, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Skin and template changes As you're probably aware, I've been editing templates (such as Unitbox recently, trying to get them to be legible in both the white writing on dark background skins and the dark writing on light background skins. I've recently discovered how to change the default skin and set it to slate. However, I'm not sure if I've gone overboard and made the templates too hard to read in this configuration by making their backgrounds too dark. Please tell me what you think. PsiSeveredHead 02:35, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Combined Discussions I've moved the skin and template discussions to User talk:MikaelGrizzly\MPDraft. (Hope MikaelGrizzly doesn't mind.) PsiSeveredHead 00:08, 28 January 2008 (UTC) We're on Gamespot! The wiki links appeared on Gamespot yesterday here: http://www.gamespot.com/pc/strategy/starcraft2/index.html?tag=result;title;0 For whatever reason they put up all three articles (but only highlighted the last one) and without images. We should discuss how often we need to put up featured articles, etc. PsiSeveredHead 22:27, 2 February 2008 (UTC)